


Kissing Sarah Connor

by shyath



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Community: femslash100, Community: slashthedrabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyath/pseuds/shyath
Relationships: Sarah Connor/Cameron Phillips
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Cameron has wondered for some time now how it will feel like to kiss Sarah Connor. Based on what she reads, watches, overhears and gleans from blunt inquisitions, she surmises that a kiss between two females normally involve melding contours, soft lips and fireworks behind eyelids. Only when she finally kisses Sarah Connor, it is nothing like what she has come to expect. Sarah's lips are dry and slightly chapped as they move almost furiously against hers. Her body presses into hers hard and unyielding.

It is not like there is no beauty in kissing Sarah. It simply affirms her belief that Sarah Connor is a mystery given form. Her lips feel like fire as Cameron melts against and into them. They are wild and unpredictable, the very qualities in Sarah Connor she has come to identify as attractive. Her body as Cameron's fingers trace it is not soft, is definitely not perfect. She can feel where Sarah's skin breaks uneven to accommodate both old and new scars. The muscles underneath that skin tense, ripple in anticipation and shiver in retaliation.

Kissing Sarah Connor does not involve melding contours or soft lips, but it does cause fireworks behind her eyelids.


	2. Give Me A Kiss And More

The Tin Miss has not let Sarah out of her sight for more than a few minutes in the past week and every time Sarah turns to catch her eye, Cameron always quickly looks away with what looks suspiciously like a flush colouring her cheeks, except Sarah does not think machines can flush. _And why does Cameron look so very appealing when she looks just the right amount of embarrassed like that?_ Anyway, it is starting to get on her nerves and so she chooses a time when both Derek and John are out of the house to confront Cameron about her strange behaviour.

She catches Cameron as she is about to leave her room and, with the door to her room already shut behind her, Sarah has Cameron effectively cornered. Sarah poses the question to Cameron without a preamble and is rewarded with what must amount to fear for a terminator: a near imperceptible step backward. Cameron fidgets and shuffles her feet, but a glorified toaster like her cannot be nervous; so it must be that Cameron has perfected the emulation of anxiety. _Cue for applause_ , Sarah's mind supplies sarcastically.

"What is it?" she barks at Cameron and is pleased to see the way Cameron's eyes flick up to meet hers before they drop back down just as quickly. _She is actually blushing_ , Sarah realises. There is a definite pink tinge to Cameron's cheeks and that coupled with the schoolgirl-type outfit she has put on is starting to get on Sarah's nerves; though she cannot say she does not welcome the new sensation. She almost forgets that this girl, this _thing_ standing in front of her is not exactly a girl. She, _it_ is simply masquerading. _Doing a damn good job at it too_ , the little voice in her head points out, her eyes moving to cover which parts of being a girl, a human Cameron is doing a particularly good job at and the fire starting in her nether regions answers enthusiastically.

"I was simply wondering how it will feel like to kiss you," Cameron finally answers after what feels like endless moments of Cameron playing coy and Sarah entertaining naughty fantasies (maybe that is why she does not tear Cameron apart about whether or not she can actually feel).

Still caught in the last vestiges of a particularly creative fantasy (involving Cameron bent over Sarah's knees, preferably naked starting from her waist down and her own hand poised over Cameron's well-shaped derriere), it takes Sarah a couple of moment before she actually takes note of what Cameron has said. "What?" she finally splutters in response.

Cameron tilts her head to the side. "I was simply wondering -"

"No, no. I heard you the first time. I mean, what do you mean by that?"

"I have never been kissed." Cameron looks utterly earnest that Sarah does her best in return not to roll her eyes.

"I'm sure you have other options for a kissing partner."

"I want to be kissed by you."

"Well, I'm very flattered -"

"You have very kissable lips."

"And how do you know that?"

"I do not sleep."

"So I suppose you used your spare time to research on what kissable lips should look like?"

"Yes, yours is perfectly kissable. It also helps that you have a very enviable body." Cameron makes a point of staring at Sarah's behind, clarifying which part of Sarah's body is particularly enviable. "I'd totally tap that."

Torn between a chuckle and a sob, Sarah's body settles for a shudder.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cameron looks confused and she presses the edges of her teeth against her bottom lip as her brows furrow in consternation, that is of course assuming that machines can feel and since Sarah is assuming so many things about this particular machine already - she may as well go all the way with these assumptions of hers.

"No," Sarah says simply after she manages to recompose herself. She closes the distance between the two of them in a single step and presses the length of her body against Cameron's. She is pleasantly surprised to hear the quick breath Cameron inhales and exhales, the slight dilation of Cameron's pupils and the twitching of Cameron's fingers as she waits for Sarah's permission to touch her. Sarah loops her arms loosely around Cameron's neck, her knuckles brushing against the grainy surface of Cameron's bedroom door, and whispers in a tone that is a cross between a command and a request, "Kiss me."

Cameron obeys almost immediately and the first press of their lips send tingles down Sarah's spine. Maybe it has been too long since the last time she has been kissed, maybe Cameron is an amazing kisser despite having never kissed before, but when the tip of Cameron's tongue prods at Sarah's bottom lip, Sarah opens up to let Cameron in and at the same time lets out a moan that makes the situation much too real for Sarah, reminds her who she is doing this with (who is making her forget like this).

Sarah pulls to move away, but Cameron swipes the flat of her tongue across Sarah's bottom lip and all thoughts of fleeing leave her. Sarah presses more fully into Cameron and is dimly aware of the slight groaning of the door that is now bearing their combined weight. Cameron runs her hands underneath Sarah's tank top and scratches gently at the sensitive skin where old scars remain.

Pulling away from Cameron's lips to breathe, Sarah bites back a groan and tries to stop the shiver that threatens to course through her once more. It is with no small amount of relief that she welcomes the pressure to her centre from the thigh Cameron thoughtfully lodges between her legs. She drops her head onto Cameron's shoulder and nips absently at the skin available as she grinds and rotates her hips against Cameron's thigh.

Cameron pushes on upward till her fingers brush against the underside of Sarah's bare breasts. _To think today will be the day I decide to go without one_ , Sarah thinks to herself, suppressing a chuckle. She does not think she can handle it if Cameron were to stop her ministrations in order to ask her to explain what has amused her so. Cameron cups her breasts gingerly and it only takes a short moment before she begins to knead them in a more daring manner. She flicks her thumbs across Sarah's nipples and keeps at it till Sarah can feel them rock hard against the pads of Cameron's fingers.

Cameron pulls away and Sarah makes to complain, but Cameron quickly assuages her by removing her tank top and once more placing her hands on Sarah's breasts. Sarah's relief at the resumption of contact is mirrored in intensity by the wonderment expressed in Cameron's face. Cameron's eyes watch the flush creeping up Sarah's body in fascination, even when her inner sensors have already registered elevation of heartbeats and increase in body temperature moments ago.

She moves forward to wrap her already swollen lips around one hard nipple and sucks hard at it. Sarah gasps and presses Cameron's face into her chest in reflex. Cameron keeps one free hand on Sarah's other breast while she attends to the other one with lips, teeth and tongue. It is a while before she moves her attention to the other breast and by the time she has finished with both, Sarah is sufficiently heady and unsteady on her feet. Cameron begins to trail kisses down Sarah's toned stomach, pausing once in a while to scrape her teeth against sensitive scars.

She pauses with her hands on the top of Sarah's jeans. "Sarah, may I?" Cameron asks, her words wrestling a reluctant Sarah back into awareness.

"Fuck, if you don't -" She lets the threat go unfinished, but she knows Cameron comprehends by the way she quickly pops open the buttons of her jeans. Sarah sets her hands on the door behind Cameron and closes her eyes as Cameron's fingers probe through wet curls for the first time. "Fuck," she hisses and feels her knees almost buckle as Cameron finally enters her.

One finger to test new terrains and Sarah growls at Cameron to hurry up. Cameron envelops Sarah's engorged clit in equally swollen lips and tugs a little as she pushes a second finger into Sarah. Sarah collapses, her entire weight resting on the fingers Cameron has inside of her and the other hand Cameron keeps on her stomach. Cameron makes to lean back on the door still behind her and Sarah instinctively follows to keep the distance between them as small as possible. The sudden crash that ensues has Sarah's eyes opening up. "What the -"

Cameron blinks confusedly as she looks up at Sarah from where she is perched on her behind on the remnants of what has once been her bedroom door. "It appears the bedroom door is not designed to put up with the combined weight of a terminator and an adult woman," she says neutrally.

"No, apparently not," Sarah responds after a bit of collecting herself once more. She is straddling Cameron's thighs, Cameron's fingers are still curled snugly inside of her and she feels hypersensitive where she probably should never be, especially with splinters pricking her bare thighs and everywhere else Cameron has run her hands over. "Maybe we should move to -" She never gets to finish the sentence.

"Derek and John shall be home in five minutes," Cameron interrupts in a voice that sounds very much disappointed to Sarah's ears.

The mention of her son should really be enough to remind Sarah what she is trying to do, what she has been so very close to begging Cameron to do to her, but the sad look Cameron aims at her pulls at a very warm place in her chest and she allows a smile to cross her lips. She gestures at Cameron to pull out of her and lets out a moan as Cameron's fingers finally leave. She picks up the wet fingers and turns Cameron's hands so that she can brush her lips across Cameron's knuckles. "John has a school trip this weekend," she starts rather conversationally. Cameron looks slightly thrown off by what she perceives to be a completely radical change of topic. "And we have a lead to follow." Cameron looks like she is about to protest. The Tin Miss, no, the girl knows very well that they have had no credible leads to follow lately. Sarah quickly continues, shooting Cameron a meaningful look, "I'll sign you a note. Derek can housesit. What do you say to a weekend with me?"

Cameron's features actually soften as she squeezes Sarah's hand and whispers back in response, "I'd love that very much."

* * *

"Mom! What happened to Cameron's door?" John asks in a panicked tone as he rushes back into the kitchen.

Cameron looks at Sarah and Sarah looks back at her. "Uh, bad sparring session," Sarah offers lamely, not really meeting her son's eyes. She presumes he believes her enough by the way he shrugs in response.

"It must have been really bad," Derek comments as he enters the kitchen after John. "I found what looks like one of your tank tops, or at least shreds of it, on the banister."

Sarah does her very best to stop the blush she knows is pushing its way onto her cheeks.


	3. Kissing Cameron

Kissing Cameron is like experiencing a series of hot flashes. It leaves me faint and unsteady on my legs, and I suspect I would have fallen if it were not for the strength in the arms supporting me, but it also makes me feel so alive. Like surviving a near-death experience and with Cameron being what she is, who she is, it really is not too far-fetched an analogy to make.

I keep expecting to taste cold metal underneath all the warmth, keep anticipating for the flesh to give way to wires and bolts, keep fearing how Cameron's eyes will look like when she finally rides out her high and I almost, almost want to tell her to shut up when she opens her mouth to say something, to ruin this moment when she looks so vulnerable and human.

Only I have also come to wait for the faint smile that accompanies the first flutter of her eyelashes, the musky scent left on her lips as she traces my jaw line, the heartbreakingly gentle embrace she rewards me with as she whispers in that monotone of hers I have come to find so adorable, "Can you sleep now, Sarah?"

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Written for Challenge #214 at slashthedrabble.


	4. Just The Two Of Us

The summer air hangs heavy and hot and awkward between the two of them - swelling and sweating and positively _bloated_ (and it takes such an effort to keep breathing). It makes for the metaphorical image of a balloon on the verge of exploding.

"No, not this weekend," Sarah says firmly and she shakes her head as if Cameron needs the additional visual to comprehend what Sarah is trying to convey (and Sarah imagines this is when the balloon goes pop). "Absolutely not. Just - just no."

Cameron stares at Sarah like the older woman has lost her mind - or worse. "Yes," she says in her monotone and there is a fleeting spark of something that looks, feels too much like a challenge.

"Can't you just drop it?" Sarah murmurs, suddenly tired and she closes her eyes, drops her face forward. The slightly slick surface of the kitchen counter (and Sarah tries not to dwell on why the counter might be wet to start with) feels heavenly against her skin. "Honestly, just drop it."

"You promised," Cameron reminds her and the terminator sounds like she is about to whine. "You have told me no twice before this. When are you going to say yes?"

"I know what I promised," Sarah answers in a deflated voice and she refuses to look up (and at Cameron). "Just stop pushing me."

"In the future," Cameron starts telling Sarah and her voice grows detached (and a little more mechanical) as she goes off on what sounds to Sarah like a non sequitur. "John told me that I must keep my promises, that I cannot break promises I have made. He told me that it was something he learned from you, that Sarah Connor never broke a promise." Sarah looks up in (morbid) curiosity and watches the rather robotic glaze Cameron's eyes take as she accesses her memory banks for snippets of the future (which is really in the past, except it is not - but trying to understand whether the future can really be called the future or not is just plain confusing). "It seems like you are about to break a promise."

"I didn't say I don't want to. I've just been - busy," Sarah offers vaguely, lamely and she feels like she is expelling hot air (is being suffused with summer heat and the briefness of the season - like teenage years or soft-serve ice cream or that sparkly, sweet lip gloss Cameron really likes). "Really, really busy," she adds and tries to blink away unnecessary thoughts (like how _other parts_ of Cameron taste like).

Cameron frowns. "You told John that he may go camping with Derek Reese this weekend because we have had no lead whatsoever. It is my assumption that you are to be free this weekend as well."

"Yeah well, I lied to him. You assumed wrong. Didn't it cross your mind that maybe I just didn't want John to tag along wherever it is I might end up going?" Sarah snaps quickly, defensively and the sound of her hands coming down against the counter is loud to her own ears.

"You are avoiding eye contact and you are being defensive," Cameron notes. "Are you lying, Sarah?" Cameron asks as she takes a small step backward. "You did not have to lie if you do not wish to spend the weekend away with me as you have promised." Cameron actually manages to look hurt before walking away and leaving Sarah alone in the kitchen.

Sarah releases the breath she has been unconsciously holding and her body loosens up (crumples a little) in the absence of tension (Cameron). She presses a hand against her erratic heart, closes her eyes and slumps down even further in the stool. She cannot, must not give in like she has a few nights ago, she cannot dwell on empty possibilities and futile wishes – but no matter how she tries to justify hurting Cameron, the look of disappointment on Cameron's face remains all too fresh in her mind.

* * *

"You seem - down, almost sad," John comments conversationally as he tries (and fails) to keep up with Cameron's faster pace. Actually, the terminator has been downright gloomy. Cameron is never talkative normally, but she has refused to make even the smallest of conversations and the increasingly tense silences during walks to and from school are starting to get on John's nerves.

Cameron levels him with what approximates, in John's humble opinion (and having the mother he does, he thinks he knows how to judge the quality of a glare well enough), a very impressive glare and suddenly (and very cruelly) picks up speed.

"Cameron!" John hisses, almost stumbling as he is torn between trying not to run and realising he has to (or they will just make for a very odd pair and while Cameron probably does not care, John does). "Will you slow down?! Or better yet, stop!"

"What is it?" Cameron says as she stops without a single warning and her tone is polite, a little too polite.

John comes short of bumping straight into Cameron's back (and he is pretty sure it would have hurt like a - a lot). "What is wrong with you?!" he wheezes, putting his hands on his knees as he bends over and tries to catch his breath.

"Nothing," she says and John is surprised to hear the coolness of her voice. "Nothing is wrong with me."

"Are you - sure?" he asks as gently as he can manage.

"Yes," she answers in a clipped tone and looks in the general direction of the school. "We will be late if we do not start walking again."

"We might as well skip school if this is the kind of mood you're going in," John replies, frowning at her.

"Sarah will not be pleased," Cameron responds evenly and there is a subtle stiffness in her jaw when his mother's name slips out of her lips that speaks volumes.

"Then I suggest you start telling me what's bothering you. Is it mom?"

"No."

"It's her, isn't it?"

"It is not Sarah Connor."

"Yes, it is. Will you just stop doing - doing whatever it is you're doing and just tell me what mom did to bother you like this?"

Cameron regards John steadily and John fights the urge to shudder at the decidedly clinical manner in which he is being studied. "She made a promise." Cameron looks down. "She does not intend on following the promise through."

"What did she promise?" John asks curiously.

Cameron's jaw clenches (John has never known her to be so - emotional) and she looks like she is not going to answer his question. "A weekend getaway."

Having grown used to Cameron's strange expressions by now, John is under the false impression that what his mom has promised Cameron is the decidedly more innocent variation of a weekend getaway. "That sounds nice."

"No, it does not sound nice," Cameron remarks. "She is not following the promise through," she reminds him. She looks away once more and says flatly, "We will be late if we do not move now."

"I'll talk to her," John tells him, bestowing Cameron a comradely pat on her back as he falls into step next to a less furious terminator. "You'll get your weekend getaway."

* * *

"What the hell did you tell John?"

Cameron's bedroom door slams shut behind Sarah and the terminator turns slowly, carefully. "I merely told John that you made me a promise and you are set on breaking the promise."

Sarah glares at her and crosses her arms over her chest. "You told on me? What are you - five?"

"No, just desperate." Cameron wants to get closer, close enough to touch and hold (then maybe Sarah will change her mind).

Sarah looks at her sceptically, a little more softly. "You don't look very desperate to me, girlie."

"If I were to look exactly the way I feel inside, I would be quite the mess to behold," Cameron answers calmly. She is not lying though. Cameron is sure her system is going to overload soon enough from all the things it is trying so hard to process.

Sarah sighs in exasperation and uncrosses her arms to run her fingers through her hair. "Cameron, what are you trying to do here?"

"I simply want you to follow your promise through." A pause. "I simply want us to spend some time together without the mission hanging over our heads. Just the two of us."

"Cameron, I can't. I just can't." And there is that familiar hue of pleading (fear) in Sarah's eyes that she only gets (shows) when she is startled awake by a nightmare.

Cameron's eyes are restless as she tries to think of an appropriate response. She longs to look away - it hurts so much to maintain eye contact - and _something_ burns behind her eyes. "You can. Please. I think - I will break otherwise."

"It's going to take a lot more than little old me to break you, Tin Miss," Sarah jokes and there is an insincere smile sitting on her lips.

"Then you must not know me very well, Sarah Connor," Cameron remarks. She looks up slowly to meet Sarah's eyes and her voice is admirably steady when she speaks again, "Please leave."

Sarah's eyes widen a little and she looks like she has not heard Cameron, like she wants to say something.

"Please leave, Sarah. I wish to be alone."

"Cameron, you -"

"Please."

Sarah leaves slowly, reluctantly and she keeps her eyes on Cameron's all the while.

Cameron's hand comes up to her cheeks and she does not know whether to be surprised or not to know they are wet.

* * *

"Be nice to her, okay?" John tells his mom before leaning in to kiss her on both cheeks.

"I can't promise anything." He looks reproachfully at her and she amends, "I will however make sure she stays in one piece."

"Good enough for me," he tells her. "See you then." He throws her a grin, slings his backpack over one shoulder and turns around to join his uncle.

Sarah watches the jeep pull out of the driveway and keeps on watching until she is sure she cannot see it anymore. The door creaks open behind her and Sarah has to remind herself to relax when she feels Cameron's presence. "Hey," she says and it sounds so awkward she wishes she could take the word back.

"Hello, Sarah," Cameron says evenly as she positions herself right next to the older woman on the porch.

Sarah steals a glance at the terminator and is relieved to see that there is no sign that the terminator is on the verge of breaking into tears - or any other emotional revelations. "So - here we are."

"A weekend alone," Cameron remarks. "Even though you tried so hard to avoid this scenario."

"I wasn't exactly - avoiding it," Sarah murmurs and winces at the stiff way the words come tumbling out of her lips.

"No," Cameron acknowledges, "you simply left me hanging." And she sounds so bitter, so much more human than she should ever be allowed.

"Cameron -"

"I will prepare lunch," Cameron interrupts and turns promptly to head back inside.

Sarah wonders absently, as she watches the tense set of Cameron's shoulders, what she would have said if Cameron had allowed her to finish her sentence.

* * *

Lunch is a quiet affair – okay, maybe that is a little bit of an understatement. Cameron does the dishes (in that eerily efficient way of hers) while Sarah eats. She knows by sight and experience that the food Cameron has prepared must taste good (anything compared to _her_ own cooking must taste good), but the moment the food touches her tongue – it tastes bitter, unsavoury and she simply cannot force herself to finish. "I'm done," Sarah announces, pushing the plate away.

Cameron turns (the apron she has on has 'Kiss the Cook' emblazoned across it in loud colours) to regard Sarah. She glances down at Sarah's barely eaten plate and asks, "Is there something disagreeable with the food?"

"No," Sarah answers, shaking her head and she wills Cameron to _look_ at her. "The food's great."

"It cannot be that great if you did not finish it," Cameron comments and steps closer to the dining table.

"I'm just not very hungry," Sarah murmurs, fidgeting in her seat.

"You did not have breakfast. You have to finish lunch," Cameron tells her firmly, a frown creasing the space between her eyebrows.

"You don't have to take care of me just because John told you to!" Sarah explodes and the idea hurts a little (even if she is merely venting a suspicion).

Cameron looks like she has just been slapped and there is a hint of irritation in her voice when she speaks again, "I have told you before. John gave me a choice to make. He told me that you and your well-being were and are my choices to make. I made my choice." Cameron leans down to pick up Sarah's plate. "So do not think that I care for you because of something John told me in the future."

Cameron makes to move away with Sarah's plate, but Sarah's hand shoots out to stop her. "Let me finish," she tells her in a soft, chagrined voice. "And I'm sorry." Sarah forces herself to continue, "Will you please sit with me while I eat?"

"I will," Cameron answers after what feels like ages.

"Thank you," Sarah responds as civilly as she can manage. Bringing the plate closer to her once more, she braves herself to smile at Cameron. It leaves her quite uneasy how insanely happy she is to have Cameron smile back in response.

* * *

"What are you watching?" Sarah asks and her voice sounds strange floating, breaking across the perfect stillness of the living room (punctuated only by the murmuring of the television – the volume has been turned down so low that Sarah can hardly make out what they are saying, but Cameron is sure to have no such problem with her enhanced hearing).

"Nothing," Cameron replies promptly, but she does not turn around to look at Sarah (and if it were anyone else, Sarah would have suspected that they were angry with her – Cameron probably is, but that is besides the point). "Nothing in particular."

Sarah pads uncertainly forward and her bare feet feel heavy to move. She stops right behind where Cameron sits ramrod straight on the couch and suppresses a smile to see the depression Cameron's deceptive weight makes in the couch.

Shifting her weight from one foot to the other, Sarah takes a deep breath. She has spent the entire afternoon on introspection, on what she really wants, on _who_ she really wants – and the who so happens to be Cameron. She can spend hours trying to justify why Cameron cannot be right for her, why nothing should ever happen between the two of them. But something _has_ happened and she cannot, would not have it any other way. _It's now or never_ , Sarah tells herself.

"You must be watching something," Sarah murmurs softly and her fingers twitch as she reaches out her hands to that expanse of bare skin, to that expanse of _Cameron's_ bare skin. _Just stop fighting it._

Cameron's intake of breath sounds sudden but anticipated, sounds sharp and painfully _human_ – and it sends a thrill down Sarah's spine, gives her that courage to rest her hands flat (heavy) on Cameron's shoulders. "Sarah -"

"No, keep watching," Sarah breathes (stops Cameron from turning around, she needs to do this at _her_ own pace, not Cameron's) and her eyes eagerly trail the path her thumbs set on – up and down the sides of Cameron's neck, so, so close to that throbbing pulse she can barely see but definitely feel. "Tell me," Sarah purrs, leaning closer and liking the way goose bumps rise where her breath falls on Cameron's skin. "What are you watching?" When Cameron fails to answer her, Sarah says again, "Tell me."

"L-late night show," Cameron answers, her voice sounding thick, needy and Sarah decides that she likes a stuttering Cameron very much.

"Oh, yeah? What's it about?" Sarah asks conversationally, pressing against that racing pulse in Cameron's neck (finally) and hovering her lips over, around the curve of Cameron's ear.

"Moraldegradationofthecurrentyouthgeneration," Cameron says in one breath, squirming in her seat. "Sarah -"

"Moral degradation, is it?" Sarah remarks, chuckling against Cameron's ear and pulling away from Cameron's questing hands. She decides to end the torture a little by pressing a light kiss against Cameron's ear, but moves quickly away once Cameron begins to sidle closer. "I wonder what could have prompted them to discuss such an issue," she murmurs jokingly, moving a hand down and dangerously close to the tops of Cameron's breasts.

"Y-yeah," Cameron says, trying in vain to get Sarah to move where she most needs her.

"Well, what are they saying now?" Sarah whispers into Cameron's reddening ear, trailing her hand down to tug at the ends of Cameron's skimpy top.

Cameron makes as if to take off the top, but Sarah shakes her head in warning and Cameron stays obediently put once more. "They're saying the youth of today is indulging excessively in extramarital sex."

Sarah actually bursts out laughing at that. "That's a good one." She moves her free hand down and squeezes experimentally at Cameron's breast. "What do you think?" She brushes her lips lightly against Cameron's neck. "Do you think the youth of today is indulging too excessively in extramarital sex?"

Cameron tries to press further into Sarah's hand, but Sarah seems intent on touching everywhere and lingering nowhere. Sighing in exasperation, Cameron turns to face Sarah and she says firmly, "I think you should shut up and kiss me."

Sarah's eyes sparkle mischievously and she replies before leaning in to press her lips against Cameron's, "I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

Sarah pants and tries (and fails) to push Cameron away. "Stop, C-Cameron. Please, stop," she croaks.

Cameron looks up from Sarah's crotch, where she has recently lavished her most undivided attention and proven how much of a quick study she really is (and she really is), and tilts her head slightly. "You wish me to stop?" she asks. "I was under the impression that you were enjoying our physical intimacy very much."

"I was. I really was," Sarah gasps, gesturing for Cameron to move up. "You were amazing," she whispers, patting Cameron on the cheek affectionately. "You _are_ amazing," she corrects herself.

A small, almost _shy_ smile blooms on Cameron's lips. "Really?"

"Really," Sarah assures the terminator. "But we've been going at it for three hours and I need a break." Sarah closes her eyes and would have dozed off to sleep.

"Sarah?"

"Hmm?"

"This – this is not a one-time thing, is it?"

Sarah cracks an eye open and looks at Cameron, _really_ looks at her. Cameron looks torn between hope and common sense, and the resulting expression tugs at Sarah's heart. "No." She pulls Cameron close and presses their foreheads together. "I tried to stay away from you, I really did." She sighs and chuckles when Cameron blinks when her breath hits the terminator in the eye. "It obviously didn't work."

Cameron smiles gently and Sarah smiles back in reflex. "Next weekend," Cameron starts, "can we – I mean, you and me – uhm, just the two of us?"

Sarah lets an indulgent smile grace her lips and whispers in reply, "Yeah, just the two of us."

Something fierce fleets across Cameron's eyes and she husks suddenly, "I wish to re-initiate our physical intimacy."

Sarah wants to chuckle, but it is simply one of those moments that demands tears instead. Choking back a sob, she replies, "Please." And she leans into Cameron's body when the terminator's fingers find _that_ perfect spot once more inside of Sarah.

Just the two of them sounds like a wonderful idea.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Originally written for Challenge #197 ~ Mystery at femslash100, but I missed the deadline.


End file.
